Hummingbird
by kendrathebamf
Summary: When Miley's out being Hannah Montana like usual, Oliver helped Lily get ready for a date. Hummingbird by NeverShoutNever songfic. Please review! This is my first songfic and my first Hannah Montana story! Thanks!


Hummingbird

Lily Trescott's Point of View

_I like you  
Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me  
I know that times have been rough for the both of us  
But __I'll pray  
for a change_

"Stop fixing your hair, Lily. It's fine!" Oliver groans as he jumped on my bed. Boys never understand. I was going on a date tonight. Oliver was supposed to be helping me get ready since Miley said she was going on some 'Hannah Montana Bonanza' like always. I grabbed a pillow and smacked Oliver over the head.

"Lils!" he yelled at the pillows contact. I did hit him a little too hard.

"Sorry, Ollie. It's just it's Bryan McCann! He's a junior!" I shrieked in frustration. Miles, Ollie, and I were sophomores now. It was a total honor for Bryan, football hottie, to ask me out!

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered.

_You see this world has lots to offer,  
but in time we'll go talking if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
and with a girl as sweet as you  
there's not much else I can do  
but fall for you_

"Okay, how do I look?" I spinned around in my new denim shorts and my light pink v-neck.

"Gorgeous, Lils. Just gorgeous," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Do you have something better to do?" my hands rested on my hips as my foot tapped.

"Whatever, Lily. I'm just saying. It's a boy. He doesn't care about your clothes. He cares about what's under it," he stood up.

"Well, thanks for pointing out how I have nothing better about me then my body," I narrowed my eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant. You've got much more to you then that."

I blushed.

"Could you just drop me off already?" I looked at the door.

"Fine," Oliver walked out of my room. Why was he acting so bitter?

_You know that I'm a wreck  
And You know I cant breathe  
At the edge of my seat with each word  
As the months turn into years  
just know that I will wait here  
For you  
Cause I pray for a change_

"Are you sure he's coming?" Oliver looked out his window and the passenger window of his car. We had been waiting for about a half an hour parked in the parking lot. Bryan was suppose to text me when he got to the bowling alley. He said around seven o'clock but it was way past that now.

"He's coming…" I quietly sobbed. "Do you mind if I wait on that bench right there?" I pointed to the bench against the wall of the building.

"Why?" Oliver stared at me, searching for some reason. I thought it was pretty obvious why…

"Well, what do you think Bryan's going to think when he see's you and me parked in a car?" I rolled my pink eyeshadowed eyes as I watched Oliver's face light up. That was his 'sexual joke' face. I learned all the signs for those by now.

"I think he'll see my dream – you… me… in a car…" his fingers fiddled with the ends of my straightened hair, making me go numb. Why was I feeling this way? It's Oliver for Christ Sake! Oliver 'My Non-Hot Best Friend' Oken. Actually, Oliver was pretty hot. Oh, who am I kidding? Oliver was super hot but I can't ever tell him that. I couldn't ever tell him how I love his hair, admired his color coordinated sense of style, adored his body… but I'm not going to say anything about that. It's not like he'd care.

"Ollie, you are the most –" Suddenly 'Good Girls Go Bad started blasting through my pocket. "Oh my god! He's calling me!"

I opened the door and ran to the bench. I was not about to let Oliver hear my conversation with Bryan!

"Lils!" I heard him call from the car but I just sat on the bench, stuck my tongue out for a second at him and began to speak into my phone.

"Hey Bryan! Oh, you… – But I'm… - She…" I looked up and say Oliver walking over to the bench. He was wearing the orange jacket I bought him at a Fall Out Boy concert, his Abercrombie jeans, a plain white shirt under the jacket, and the sweetest thing ever around his arm. He was wearing the friendship bracelet I made him in third grade. "But Bryan! Why did you ask me out then? – Oh, I see… - You know what, Bryan? I… - Bryan?" the call ended. That jerk hung up on me. I felt tears slip from my eyes and a warm hand slid to my shoulder.

"What did he say?"

_You see this world has lots to offer,  
but in time we'll go talking if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
but fall for you_

At that moment, I broke down. I broke down right there in front of Oliver, in front of a bowling alley. He side hugged me as he moved my bangs away from my eyeliner-stained eyes.

"His ex called him before he left the house and said she made a mistake and wanted him back," I sniffled. Oliver squeezed me tighter. "So he told her they could talk about it tonight and that's why he's not coming on our date. He said it wasn't a good idea to ask me out anyways."

"Don't believe him! A boy should be honored if you go on a date with them!" Oliver stood up with anger. He was being serious. "Ollie, sit down," I pulled on his sleeve.

Forget about the date with Bryan, I just made a date with Oliver's shoulder.

"Lils, he ditched your date for his ex! I – I mean, you have every right to be mad," he sat back down and I nuzzled my head into his shoulder blade.

"I'm not mad… I'm just sad," I cried harder.

"You shouldn't care, actually," he said matter of factly.

"Why not?"

"You're too pretty to have no boyfriend, Lils. You'll just…" he huffed. "You'll just walk back into school and leave me – I meant you'll find someone else…"

"Leave you?" I basically whispered. "Ollie, I'd never…"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say leave me…" his cheeks turned red as he looked away from my eyes.

"Yes, you did," I corrected him. It all was making sense.

"Oliver, do you love me?"

His head bobbed up but it was still bright red.

"Wha.. wha.. what do you mean like a friendly love? Of course I do…"

"No, Ollie," I studied his eyes. "Do you love me, love me? Like romantic walks in the park love me, or touchy-touchy love me, or watching sunsets love me, or kissy-kissy love me, or…"

I looked at his face. His mouth was clamped shut, eyes filled with feeling.

"Or…" I contined. "Dating love me, like driving me to places love me, or helping me study love me, or holding my hand love me," I glanced down at our joined hands and then he did. When he looked back up, I realized something had changed in his facial expression. It was as if he couldn't decide.

"Well… do you love me?"

He didn't answer. He turned away.

"Ollie…" I grabbed his shoulder gently. "Do you love me, Oliver Oken?"

"Yes," I heard muffley.

"What?"

"Yes I do, Lily," he turned back to me with a strong, possitive voice. "I love you with all my heart. Everytime I see you, I wish that I could tell you just how much I love you but I can't because there's no way to describe it. You're my everything."

I leaned closer.

"I love you, Lily Trescott."

"I love you too," I whispered.

…and I'll never forget the way his mouth fit perfectly against mine.

_You see this world has lots to offer,  
but in time we'll go talking if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
but fall for you_


End file.
